


Crossing Salt Lines

by sometimesIwritethings



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julian, a hunter, meets demon Logan for the first few times the conversations are full of death threats. Eventually, the two begin to grow to like each other and as they spend more time together their relationship becomes harder and harder to hide from the other hunters.</p>
<p>RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE. IT MAY BECOME MATURE/EXPLICIT LATER ON IN THE FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Dalton Big Bang. Thanks to Emma for being an awesome beta and putting up with my crazy procrastination.   
> All characters mentioned belong to either Glee or CP Coulter respectively. Later in the fic there will be OC's based off of people. All OC's names and used have been used and named with the original person's consent.  
> Thanks for reading.

Julian let out a hiss as the alcohol hit his open skin. "FUCK!"  
Sebastian cuffed him on the back of the head. "Shut up. It's your own damn fault you got hurt."  
"Saving your life," Kurt pointed out from where he was lounging in a chair across the room.  
"I had it under control," Sebastian insisted, prepping the needle and thread to stitch Julian's arm shut.  
"Fine, I won't bother next time." Julian snapped, clenching his fist as the needle glided through his skin.  
"Good idea. Maybe then we'll be able to successfully complete the hunt without you fucking everything up," Sebastian growled, focusing intently on the medical thread he was pulling through Julian's skin.  
Julian opened his mouth to speak and slammed it shut again, enraged glare melting into a yelp and eyes squeezed shut as Sebastian slid the needle through a particularly sensitive portion of skin.  
The lanky brunet squeezed his knee, not looking up from the needle. "Don't focus on it. Just look around the room or something," He murmured. "It'll hurt less."  
That was about as good of a thank you he would ever get from Sebastian. He huffed and turned his head to stare around their small hospital room.  
When the small group of hunters had first discovered the abandoned monastery, they'd chosen it as a central location to keep all of their medical supplies. The supply room had eventually morphed into a medical wing with curtained off cots and storage cabinets full of first aid supplies and medicines. Thank God Sebastian had been a month shy of graduating from med school when he'd become a hunter, because none of the rest of their group knew what they were doing.  
Julian had spent far too long inspecting the flowered curtains they had stolen from a warehouse to hang around the cots by the time Sebastian patted his hand and began sterilizing the supplies.  
Julian inspected the even row of stitches carefully. "Seven. That's not too bad is it?"  
"If you'd quit getting injured you wouldn't need any," Sebastian informed him briskly.  
Julian rolled his eyes and poked at his arm hesitantly, hissing slightly as the stitches tugged tight in the tender skin.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and swatted at his hand. "Don't touch it, dumbass." He placed a large pad of gauze over the wound and began taping it down. "You need to go eat something, preferably with lots of protein. Take these." he passed over two ibuprofen. "It's not hardcore pain medication, but it should help a little. Then you need to go rest. You lost quite a bit of blood."  
Julian nodded and stood, wavering slightly before steadying himself and shrugging off Sebastian's helpful hand.

Kurt followed him silently though the stone corridors toward the dining hall.  
"You don't need to babysit me, Kurt." Julian snapped as they passed the library doors.  
"Don't flatter yourself. I'm hungry." It was always impossible to tell whether or not Kurt was joking.  
Moments after his lilting, melodic voice carried through the stone hall the library doors swung open and a curly haired, bouncing blur of color joined them on their walk.  
"Blaine." Julian greeted with a nod.  
"Julian." The man turned to face his taller friend. "Hey Kurt!"  
Kurt smiled brightly, cheeks tinting pink. "Hi Blaine."  
"How'd the hunt go? I heard someone got hurt."  
"Julian did." Kurt pointed toward the bandaged arm.  
Blaine turned to Julian with a concerned look. "What happened? How bad is it?"  
Julian fought the urge to roll his eyes. He appreciated the concern but he was tired, and his arm hurt, and the blood loss was making him lightheaded. He was not in the mood for being used as a courtship device between the two oblivious hunters. "It's fine. Sebastian was being a dumbass and I saved his life so he gave me stitches."  
Blaine's eyes widened. "He did? He was supposed to let me know the next time he did stitches so I could watch."  
A few months ago Blaine had suggested that Sebastian teach him some first aid basics just in case they needed some help and the med student wasn't around. He'd caught on quickly and had become Sebastian's apprentice.  
Kurt nudged the curly haired man in the side. "Blaine, he was bleeding out from the arm."  
Blaine's eyes widened further and he turned to look at Julian. "Bleeding out? How're you standing?"  
Julian gave in to the urge and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't bleeding out; I just lost some blood because my arm got cut open. Don't make it sound like I'm dying, Hummel."  
Blaine scrunched up his nose at the rudeness and patted Kurt's hand. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."  
"Thanks." Julian pushed through the door to the dining area and was greeted with several choruses of "thank God you're okay!" and "Here, sit and eat!"  
Julian settled at an empty table in the corner of the room. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed sharply before Derek released him and dropped into the seat beside him.  
"Hey." Julian smiled and took a bite of bread.  
"Heard you saved Smythe's life." Derek nonchalantly scooped up a bite of food onto his fork.  
"It was an instinct. If I'd have realized it was Sebastian I would've spared myself the trouble."  
Derek laughed. "At least he had the decency to stitch you up."  
"He's still an asshole." Julian grumbled. "He actually chastised me for saving his life."  
Derek laughed and patted his uninjured arm. "I'm glad you're okay, Jules."

*****

Julian woke to two sets of bright blue eyes inches from his face. He sat up with a yelp. "What the Hell?!"  
"Morning Cheshire!" The twins chorused brightly.  
Julian groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position before yelping and collapsing back down, his left arm throbbing.  
"Knight's called an emergency meeting." One of the twins perched on the edge of Julian's bed.  
"Everyone's supposed to be there." The other twin finished, tugging the blankets off of the brunet.  
"Up, up, Cheshire."  
"Don't want to be late!"  
The blond twins waltzed from the room, whistling a disgustingly familiar tune.  
Julian groaned and, avoiding the use of his arm, pushed himself off of the bed and began searching through his dresser for clothing.  
It took him twice as long as usual to pull on a t-shirt and a plaid button up over it. The black skinny jeans took him nearly ten minutes to pull onto his legs. He gave up on properly lacing his boots in about three minutes and simply tucked the laces into the sides and decided to blackmail Derek into shutting up about it when he asked him for help later.  
The other hunters that were permanent residents of their little sanctuary were already seated around the table when Julian entered the office turned conference room.  
"Julian, thanks for showing up." Dwight pushed himself to his feet.  
"Sorry I'm late." Julian didn't sound the least bit apologetic as he dropped into a seat between Charlie and Derek.  
Their unofficially appointed leader rolled his eyes and turned to face down the table at all of them. "I've been in contact recently with a source who wishes to remain anonymous about the goings on in the power hierarchy of Hell. He's informed me that some kind of deal is going down this weekend and it's vital that we be there."  
"Why?" Merril's voice floated from the opposite end of the table.  
Dwight flashed her a winning smile. "Murdoch is meeting with someone, of unknown previous loyalties, who has information on how to open the gates between earth and Hell. If Hell is opened, it won't be just the demons coming out."  
"So, we're going to do what?" Sebastian drawled, tipping back in his chair. "Stroll in and ask to be a part of the meeting?"  
Charlie reached over and slammed the chair back down onto all four legs. "Obviously we're going to stop the exchange of information, asshole."  
"Exactly!" Dwight grinned. "I'm going to need a team of five of you. You're going to intercept whoever Murdoch is meeting before they can give him the information."  
"And if you can get in a few hits at that psycho who doesn't seem to be able to die, all the better." Justin piped up.  
Dwight nodded dismissively. "I'm going to be heading this hunt so our contact will know we've got it under control."  
"They're going to be there?" Derek quirked an eyebrow.  
"He simply said he'd be 'keeping an eye out.' I have no idea if he'll be around." Dwight shrugged. "I've picked our five best hunters to accompany me. Sebastian."  
The med student smirked. "Obviously."  
"I want you to stay here ready in the med center in case this goes south."  
Derek shot a gleeful smile down the table at the snarky brunet as he ground his teeth in anger.  
Dwight ignored the exchange. "Blaine, I'd like you to be there with him just to be on the safe side."  
The curly haired man nodded, smile spreading across his face.  
"Justin, Charlie, Kurt, Derek, and Julian, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to accompany me."  
Julian nodded. "I'm fine."  
"I'll determine that, thanks." Sebastian sighed.  
Merril shushed him as Dwight continued.  
"We'll leave Friday afternoon. One o'clock. Bring standard anti-demon equipment and a snack. We're driving straight through to be there by eleven." Dwight closed the folder in front of him and sat back down.  
Nobody spoke for several long moments before Sebastian stood and stretched. "Right, Larson. I want to take a look at that arm."  
Blaine bounded to his feet. "Can I come too?"  
Sebastian tilted his head once in acquiescence and headed for the door with Blaine in tow, a semi-reluctant Julian trailing behind.

*****

Sebastian taped down the bandage and patted it lightly once. "You're good to go. Change that bandage on your way back, okay?"  
Julian nodded and hefted his bag onto his shoulder with his good arm. "I'll get Derek to do it."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Lord no. Don't let Seigerson anywhere near your arm. Have Bancroft do it. I don't want you dying."  
"Aw, Seb! I didn't know you cared." Julian teased.  
"Shut up. I don't. It'd just have been a waste of medical supplies if you were going to die anyway." Sebastian smiled gently.  
Julian grinned and accepted the bandage and roll of tape from the med student. "Whatever you say, Doc."  
Sebastian's smile drop and his face turned cold. "You're going to be late."  
Julian glanced at him with a curious expression, but knew him well enough not to push. "Thanks, Sebastian."  
The other man gave a grunt, not looking up from his list of inventory as Julian left the room.

*****

The wind rushed along the side of the building, making Julian shiver slightly as he double-checked all his weapons were in place.  
Dwight turned and gestured them silently through the door he'd just finished picking the lock on.  
The warehouse was large and crowded, hallways running off in three different directions.  
Dwight pointed at Justin and Charlie and to the first hallway, Derek and Julian to the second, Kurt and himself to the last.  
He pointed at his watch and held up three fingers and then his thumb and index finger in the shape of a zero.  
Everyone nodded and silently headed down their respective hallways.  
Julian and Derek walked in silence, guns held in front of them, knives strapped to their thighs to be grabbed at a seconds notice.  
They reached a split in the hallway and Derek turned to Julian with a whisper. "Split up or stick together?"  
"Split." Julian murmured, already heading for the left turn.  
Derek nodded. "Back here in ten."

Julian fought the shiver that threatened to make its way down his spine as he stepped into the large room at the end of the hall. The room was mostly empty except for a few scattered chairs and a table in the center. Papers littered the table and Julian cleared the room before stepping forward to inspect them.  
They were shipping reports and he found nothing out of the ordinary as he flipped through them. He sighed and slid them back onto the table.  
He scanned the room once more before picking his gun up and turning to the door.  
Something caught the corner of his eye and he froze, gun raised.  
"Easy now." The man's voice was soft and warm and Julian allowed the tiny shiver of pleasure that raced down his spine.  
"Who are you?" Julian didn't allow his aim to drop from the center of the man's forehead as he stepped into the light, hands raised in the universal sign for surrender.  
"No one of importance." The man smirked fleetingly and took one step closer.  
"Don't move!" Julian shouted, bracing his feet on the floor.  
The blond stopped and the moonlight through the window caught his eyes. Julian's breath caught. His eyes were bright, bottle green framed by long eyelashes.  
"You gonna' sit there all night sweetheart?" The man's voice was just as velvety when he inflected it with boredom.  
"Who are you?" Julian demanded, adjusting his grip on the gun.  
"I've already said. No one of importance. You turn around and walk away and I'll walk away and we can pretend this never happened." The man smiled charmingly.  
"Or I could shoot you," Julian was proud his voice didn't waver even the slightest as the man turned his full charm upon the hunter.  
The blond sighed, disappointed. "It's your call gorgeous, I was hoping we could do this the easy way." And his eyes turned black.  
Julian inhaled sharply and tightened the grip on his gun as the demon stepped closer, moonlight glittering in his black eyes.  
That should so not be hot.  
"Don't take another step or I'll shoot!" Julian snapped.  
The demon smirked. "It's cute you think your little demon proof bullets can stop me."  
"Well, they're demon proof. You're a demon. Stands to reason." Julian lowered his aim to the blonds' chest.  
"You're not going to shoot me sweetheart." The velvety voice licked pleasantly over his ears.  
"Try me."  
The demon took another small step forward.  
Julian didn't pull the trigger.  
"I'm not who you're here for." The blond tilted his head, his eyes flicking back to that gorgeous shade of green.  
"Prove it and I'll consider only taking you captive." Julian kept his gun firm in his right hand as the left slid back to steady it.  
"I could blink my eyes and every bone in your body would shatter, every blood vessel burst, your skin would peel right off of your flesh. Yet I'm standing here letting you train a gun on me."  
Julian quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose that's a good enough reason. Give me your hands."  
The blond rolled his eyes and presented his hands, holding his wrists together.  
Julian pulled the demon-proofed cuffs off of his belt and snapped them onto the blonds' wrists. "Walk." He jerked his gun toward the door.  
The moment the gun was facing away from him the demon moved. The metal cuffs splintered and Julian's gun went skittering across the floor. The blond placed a long, thin finger to the side of Julian's temple before the brunet had time to blink.  
The last thing he knew was smooth velvet draping over his ears in a whispered apology and his world narrowed down to a brilliant flash of green before everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Julian twisted his fingers through the blond hair allowing his body to arch up into the lips trailing down his bare chest.  
A low chuckle rumbled from the blonds throat as he slid his way up Julian's body. Bottle green eyes danced in his vision before fingers slid under his boxers causing his eyes to flutter shut.  
Lips caught his earlobe gently and sucked. Julian let out a breathy moan and shuddered as the lips released his ear only to be replaced by a nip of teeth. A whimper escaped Julian's mouth. The velvety chuckle sounded in his ear one more and Julian jerked awake.  
He was alone in his bed.  
Julian sat up, tugging a hand through his rumpled hair before glancing at the clock, it read 6 o'clock, Early enough to go for a run before he and Derek were supposed to go into town for supplies. He stripped off his thin t-shirt and changed into a pair of tight, low slung sweats and a muscle shirt. His arm only twinged briefly as he twisted it to tie the laces on his running shoes.  
He popped his headphones into his ears as he started up his running playlist, before heading out the door and jogging his way to the garden entrance.  
It had been almost a month since their mission to intercept information.  
The vampire who had been waiting to meet Murdoch had been more than happy to offer his information to them. Dwight promptly refused on the grounds that the less people who knew, the better it was and told the vampire to get out and not get caught feeding from humans. The vamp had headed right for Dwight's neck the moment his back was turned. Kurt staked him in the heart so fast he hadn't seen it coming.  
Derek found Julian passed out on the floor, alone in the room. He'd gathered him into his arms and carried him out while a pair of green eyes watched them from the shadows.  
They'd been in the car and on the way back to base before Murdoch had even shown up at the warehouse.  
Julian had woken up two days later with Derek at his bedside. Sebastian shooed a hovering Derek out the door and called for Blaine before examining Julian, who was mostly unharmed. He'd popped a stitch in his arm when he fell and had a mild concussion from cracking his head off the concrete floor.  
He'd been an awful bed patient for the next week and even Derek's patience had been wearing thin when Sebastian cleared him for activity.  
He was allowed on stock runs and on the twice daily patrol around base.  
The one thing Sebastian had been unmoving on, despite the huge bitch fit Julian had thrown, was that he wasn't allowed on hunts for another two months. When Julian had protested loudly Sebastian had shoved him onto the cot and told him to shut the hell up or he'd not be allowed out of bed for another week.  


*****

"Why'd we pick Saturdays for shopping? There's always a crowd."  
Julian pointed past the crowd of people. "There's a shorter line over there."  
Derek groaned as he began maneuvering the overflowing cart through the crowd of people, Julian following with a grin at his friends irritation.  
Green eyes caught his and blond hair ruffled under the breeze from the fan above.  
Julian took another three steps past the man before he froze and turned.  
There was no one around. The only blond in the crowd was a short girl who looked no older than twelve.  
Julian whipped his head around desperately, searching for the demon.  
"Jules?" Derek's voice came from behind him. "You alright?"  
Julian shook his head and turned back to his friend. "Yeah. Just... Thought I saw someone I knew."  
Derek huffed. "Can you exchange pleasantries with old high school pals another time so, can we get out of here?"  
Julian nodded, following the former athlete toward the checkout line.

*****

Sebastian sighed and lowered his hand from the back of Julian's head. "There's no more swelling as far as I can tell and your arm's all healed up. I guess you're cleared to hunt."  
Julian hopped off the cot with a grin.  
Sebastian looked after him. "Julian, be careful."  
"I will." Julian flashed a bring smile as he headed toward the door.  
Sebastian caught his arm. "Julian, I'm serious. Be careful. If you injure your head again it might not end so well."  
Julian nodded. "I promise I'll be careful."  
Dwight was leaning against the wall outside of the medical wing when Julian exited. "All clear?"  
Julian confirmed. "All clear."  
Dwight nodded once and began walking with him. "Want to take a case?"  
"Yes!"  
Dwight chuckled. "I figured you would. It's three hours away, some backwoods town. You're going with Merril. She can brief you on the way, she's waiting by the cars."  
Julian turned to head towards his room. "I'll go grab my gear."  
Dwight followed. "Sebastian advised me to wait until after you were cleared to question you."  
"Question me? About what?" Julian asked, digging in his pocket for his room key.  
"What happened Julian? Derek said you weren't separated for more than fifteen minutes and he found you passed out on the floor with your gun across the room."  
Julian sighed. "It was one of Murdoch's little pets. I guess she sent him ahead to scout out the place. He acted all calm and surrendered. The second I let my guard down he knocked me out and escaped."  
"You let your guard down?" Dwight sighed.  
"I know. It was stupid and I won't be making that mistake again, I promise." Julian unlocked his door.  
Dwight nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. Be more careful from now on. You're one of our best hunters, second to Merril of course. We'd be screwed if we lost you."  
"Of course you would, and torn apart by grief as well." Julian stepped into his room and grabbed his bag before shutting the door behind him and locking it .  
"Oh, and you're so humble." Dwight cast him a curious glance. "You're already packed?"  
"Keep a bag ready at all times." Julian smiled. "I don't want to keep Merril waiting! Thanks for the job, Dwight."  
Dwight watched him with a fond smile as he headed off down the hall.

*****

Merril smiled gently at the red-headed girl across from them as she sobbed. "I can't imagine how tough this is for you."  
The girl, Amanda, looked up, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I know I'm next."  
Julian blinked. "I'm sorry?"  
"The police told me I'm just having a hard time dealing with my grief, but I know I'm next. All four of my friends are dead."  
Julian walked around the coffee table and settled on the couch next to the sobbing girl, settling a gentle arm around her shoulders. "What makes you think that?"  
She hiccupped a sob. "You won't believe me. The police think I'm nuts, so why would the FBI think any different."  
"We're a very special section of the FBI," Merril assured, patting her fake badge where it was tucked into her pocket.  
"It was our fault. It was an accident, but still our fault. We shouldn't have been driving. We were so drunk. And we crashed the car and the girl in the other vehicle died." Amanda turned and buried her face in Julian's shoulder, sobbing.  
Julian rubbed her arm gently as she cried. "It'll be alright. It was an accident."  
Amanda pulled back with wide eyes. "But she's coming. She killed my friends. She's coming for me next!"  
Merril crossed around the coffee table as well and sat on the other side of the girl. "She won't. Because we'll stop her."  
"Promise?"  
Merril nodded, "Promise."

*****

Julian tossed the shovel up and hauled himself out of the grave. "This sucks!" The words echoed in the empty graveyard.  
His phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket, eyeing the dirt under his fingernails with disgust. 

It had taken them a day to get the name of the girl and another day to locate where she'd been buried. When they'd found it Merril had suggested Julian go dig up the grave and she'd stay with Amanda in case anything happened. When Julian looked on the verge of royally protesting because he wanted some action, he hadn't been hunting in two months, Merril had leveled him with one of her infamous glares and Julian had snapped his mouth shut and gone to get the shovel out of the trunk.  
"Mer, what's up?"  
Her breath was heavy through the phone. "You feel like lighting up those bones anytime soon, Larson?"  
"Shit. She there?" Julian scrambled for the salt and lighter in his pocket.  
A loud crash and a scream echoed in the background, followed by a gunshot. "Yeah dumbass. And we're sitting down for a tea party so go ahead and take your time."  
Julian dropped the phone before dumping the salt down into the grave, followed quickly by the lit cigarette lighter. Fire roared up from the ground as Julian grabbed for his phone. "Merril? Is she gone?"  
Merril's breathing had settled slightly and Amanda's relieved sobs could be heard in the background. "She's gone."  
"Right. I'm going to fill this grave back up and then I'll come pick you up." Julian closed the phone and turned to the shovel with a glare. "This really sucks."

*****

Merril was perched on the edge of the hotel bed, tying up the laces on her heeled boots when Julian exited the bathroom wearing only his tight, black jeans.  
"I feel human again." He announced, digging through his bag for a shirt.  
Merril laughed lightly. "Ready to go?"  
"Thought we were staying tonight and heading back in the morning?"  
"Yeah. You're buying me dinner." Merril stood, sliding her purse onto her shoulder. "Payment for making me fight a deranged ghost while you fiddled around digging up the grave and complaining about the dirt under your nails."  
"Hey! I didn't complain about that dirt under my nails!" Julian protested as they headed out into the hallway and toward the stairs.  
Merril turned to him with a quirked eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They were sitting in the bar, facing each other across the table and sipping beers before Julian replied. "Okay, maybe I was complaining about the dirt under my nails, but it's gross Merril! It's dirt, and not just any dirt, it was grave dirt. And it was under my fingernails."  
Merril laughed. "You're such a diva sometimes, Julian."  
A familiar, low chuckle sounded behind him and Julian froze, turning slowly to look around.  
The tall blond was lounging a few feet away against the bar, talking to a short brunet man, but his eyes were fixed intently on Julian and they flicked to black for a moment when they saw him. Julian blinked and they'd returned to that bright, gorgeous green.  
The blond winked once at Julian, patted the brunet on the shoulder, and headed for the door.  
"Julian?" He blinked, Merril’s voice returning him to reality.  
"I'll be right back. Bathroom." Julian bolted for the door which was conveniently located in a hallway right by the front door.  
The blond was walking casually across the parking lot. Julian pulled his gun. "Freeze!"  
The demon chuckled and turned, stepping closer to Julian. "Hey there gorgeous. Fancy seeing you again."  
"Why are you here?" Julian demanded, keeping the gun centered on the demons chest. "You aren't making deals are you?"  
The demon smirked and stepped closer. "A crossroads demon? Is that all you think of me? I assure you, I'm much more than that."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Not that it's your business, but I was meeting an old friend for drinks."  
"That man?"  
The demon made a low chuckle and Julian's stomach resolutely did not flip at the sound. It didn't. "Why, you jealous?"  
"Figuring out how many demons I'm going to need to shoot tonight." Julian snapped.  
The bottle green eyes flicked to black as he stepped closer, the gun pressed right against the demon’s chest. "That's cute. But I think we both know you won't shoot me."  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"I let you go last time when I could've easily killed you. You owe me this one."  
"You gave me a concussion!"  
The demon blinked, surprised, and his eyes flashed back to that distracting green color. "I did?"  
"Yes. I haven't been allowed out of the house in two months because of you! I should shoot you just for that." Julian hissed.  
"But you won't."  
"You want to push your luck?" Julian adjusted his grip on the gun, keeping it pressed against the demon’s chest.  
The demon leaned in very close, keeping his eyes locked on Julian's, his breath ghosting across the hunters lips. "Let's just stop pretending here, sweetheart. Now turn around and walk away so I can get a good look at that fine ass in those tight jeans."  
Julian gritted his teeth and took a step back. "You're not here to hurt anyone?"  
"I already told you. Just meeting up for drinks with an old friend. Completely innocent, I swear."  
Julian huffed a laugh. "Nothing you do is innocent. You're a demon."  
"And you're a hunter."  
"Exactly. And it's my job to shoot you right now."  
The blonde leaned in close, lips almost brushing Julian's ear. "Then shoot me already."  
Julian fought the shudder that worked its way down his spine. "Just this once. For letting me live."  
The demon repeated that annoyingly hot chuckle as he moved back out of Julian's space and began walking across the parking lot. "Goodnight then gorgeous."  
"Wait!" Julian called after him, lowering his gun.  
The blond turned, with an eyebrow quirked.  
"What's your name?"  
"Julian?" Merril's voice rang out from behind him.  
Julian blinked and the blond demon was gone.  
"Julian?" Merril saw the gun in his hand and reached for her own, scanning the parking lot. "What is it?"  
Julian slid his gun back into the holster on the inside of his leather jacket. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something."  
Merril gave him a concerned look. "Why don't we go back to the hotel room and get some rest? You've had a busy couple days, your head probably isn't used to it."  
"My head's fine Merril." Julian assured her. "Let's go eat."  
Merril gave him a disbelieving look but didn’t ask questions.  
Julian refused to admit to himself the next morning that blond hair, long features, and bright, bottle green eyes had haunted his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. I love you all! Your comments mean the world to me.  
> I don't own Dalton or any of it's characters, nor Glee or any of it's characters. Those belong to their respective owners.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian goes on his first solo hunt since his injury and runs into someone familiar.

Julian gave an irritated huff. "I can go alone! It's been six months since Sebastian cleared me for hunts. This one sounds pretty easy and we all know I can handle it myself!"  
Dwight hesitated. "It's not a question of your hunting ability, Julian. You were concussed for nearly a month and until a few weeks ago you were still completely exhausted after hunts."  
"Because hunting's a lot of work!" Julian protested, "I swear I'll be fine."  
The other four hunters currently at home base, including a worried looking Derek, watched silently as Julian argued his case.  
Dwight glanced over the file one last time.  
The younger hunter stood, leaning onto the table and begging unashamedly. "I swear, Dwight. I'll be perfectly fine and if I'm not you can send a babysitter on every case with me for the next year and I won't complain."  
Dwight sighed. "Yes, you will. You'll whine, beg, bribe, and probably throw a huge tantrum in the middle of dinner on several occasions. So, let me be perfectly clear Julian. If you come back with anything more than a minor scrape or bruise, I won't let you off base for a hunt for a month and you won't go unaccompanied for a year."  
Julian nodded eagerly, snatching the file off the table before Dwight had time to reconsider. "Deal.Thank you!"

Derek trailed after him silently as he grabbed his pre-packed bag and headed to the car. Derek caught Julian’s arm as he slid into the driver's seat.  
"Promise that you'll be careful?"  
Julian sighed. "I promise, Der. I'll be fine."  
"Check in once in a while?"  
The younger man nodded as his arm was released and he slid into the car.

 

Green eyes flashed before him for a second. A low chuckle sounded in his ear before the suited figure rounded the corner ahead.   
Julian hurried to keep up, hearing the familiar click of a bullet being slid into a chamber. Another laugh reached his ears, Julian was mere feet from rounding the corner when the alarm went off nearby.  
Julian sat up, slamming the off button with unnecessary force and tugging long, thin fingers through his hair.  
He'd asked Sebastian about the dreams a month or so ago.  
The former med student gave him a calculating look. "What type of dreams?"  
Julian shrugged, leaning nonchalantly against the med bay wall. "Just weird dreams; flashes of eyes, a voice that I can't really remember when I wake up. Sometimes it's just flashes of images."  
"About the demon who attacked you," Sebastian questioned, setting down his clipboard and watching Julian.  
"Yeah."  
He shrugged. "It's sometimes common with head trauma that your mind picks up certain things about the event and replays it over and over. It's most common in amnesia patients, but it's been known to happen to patients with modern to severe concussions as well."  
Julian nodded . "Thanks, Seb."  
"Anytime." The taller man picked up his clipboard again. "If you happen to see Blaine tell him to get himself and his helmet gelled hair down here to help me with this freaking inventory."  
Julian nodded again, pausing in the doorway. "Sebastian?"  
Noting the slight hesitancy in the younger man's tone. Sebastian looked up. "What?"  
"Does it mean anything if some of the dreams are... sexual?"  
Sebastian tossed his head back and laughed. "What is means is that you need to get laid, my friend."  
Julian huffed and walked from the room quicker than was strictly necessary.  
Julian stood, shaking off the faint embarrassment of the memory as he stretched.

 

The shop bell dinged above Julian as he entered. The strong smell of several different flowers hitting his nose in a rush as he walked past them.  
A petite blonde woman exited the back room as he approached the desk.  
"May I help you?"  
The hunter pulled the forged badge from his suit coat pocket. "Agent Jefferson. I'm looking for Anna?"  
"I'm Anna. We spoke on the phone yesterday." She reached out a hand to shake his. "I suppose you're here about Jake and Lucy."  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions."  
"Of course. Just let me close up and we can go into the office."  
He watched as she turned the sign on the door and locked up . She crossed behind the desk and gestured for him to follow her into the office.  
The room was tiny and cozy. A laptop rested on a cluttered desk. The other desk in the room was shoved into the opposite corner was completely bare.  
Anna sighed as she dropped into an overstuffed chair, gesturing for Julian to do the same. "Right. What do you want to know?"  
"Why don't you start from the beginning. You found both of them, correct?"  
She ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair as she sighed. "Last Friday, neither Jess nor Carter showed up for work and they weren't answering their phones. At lunchtime I closed up and went over to their house to make sure they were okay and..." her eyes began to flood with tears, "they were dead. They were just lying there on the kitchen floor. The police told me they'd been there for hours."  
Julian stretched out a hand to comfortingly pat her shoulder. "Do you know anyone who had a grudge against Jess or Carter?"  
She looked up at him with her large, watery eyes. "I can't think of anyone. They are... were really sweet people. They'd been together since middle school and everyone we know seemed to adore them."  
"I'm sorry for your loss." Julian squeezed her shoulder once before releasing it. "I promise I'll do everything I can to find out who's responsible for this."

"But what I don't understand is the connection between the victims." Julian switched his phone to speaker. He pulled his shirt over his head.  
Derek's voice was slightly muffled through the phone. "They didn't have anything in common?"  
"Male college dropout who worked at McDonald's, female chef and restaurant owner, and a couple who owned a florist shop with a friend. There's no connection."  
"What about the florist friend?" Derek asked.  
"I met with her this morning. She doesn't seem to know anything. She found them dead on the kitchen floor and according to what the cops told her they'd been there for hours. So, I went by the station and got the police reports for all three cases. It's definitely the same thing killing these people. They have not only died in the same way, but their bodies were positioned in exactly the same way. I'd think it was some ritualistic serial killer if not of the imploded organs."  
"Could be a witch," Derek suggested. "Find someone who knew all four victims and didn't like any of them."  
"I'll look into it."  
"Hummel and Smythe just got back and from the sound of his ranting, Smythe's injured. I'm gonna' go make sure he's dying."  
Julian shook his head. "Sometimes I question whether you actually do hate him."  
"Of course I do, Jules. Night."  
"Night, Derek."  
*****  
Julian flipped through the pages of the folder again with a sigh.  
"Having some trouble there?"  
He jumped at the familiar voice from behind him. His hand automatically reaching towards his hip for a gun.  
"Easy there." The blond demon held up his hands in surrender as he slid into the booth across from the hunter. "I think we both know you won't shoot at this point."  
"I could." Julian protested with a scoff.  
The demon hummed in disbelief. "I'm sure you would, in the middle of a crowded diner. I'm sure that would do very well for your staying under the radar."  
Julian huffed and closed the file on the table, sliding it away from the demons prying eyes.  
"Investigating those mysterious deaths in town?"  
The hunter narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about those? Is this because of your kind?"  
The demon snorted. "I'm a demon, not Amish, Julian. I watch the news."  
Julian removed his hand from where the gun was concealed under his jacket . "If you say so."  
"Want a fresh pair of eyes?" He stretched out his hand toward the file.  
Julian slid it further out of his reach. "Why should I trust you? You skirt around it whenever I ask your name, what makes you think I'd trust you with my case?"  
"Logan. My name's Logan." He moved his hand from the direction of the file and toward Julian to shake hands. "I'm just offering to look at a file I could walk into the police station and grab, there's no trust involved here."  
Julian considered the words for a moment, before pushing the file toward the demon. "Fine. But just for a second, I need to get some actual work done tonight."  
Logan snorted. "If you could call hunting actual work."  
The hunter gritted his teeth. "It's better than what you do, travelling around making deals, stealing peoples’ souls."  
Logan flicked the file open with an air of irritation. "Why do you insist I'm a crossroads demon, gorgeous? You're so intent on lowering my status."  
Julian quirked an eyebrow. "Well, are you a crossroads demon?"  
"No." Logan gave no further elaboration and turned his eyes down to the file. "Have you found any connection between the victims yet?"  
"They all went to the same high school as far as I've found." Julian took a sip of his cooling coffee. "If you're not a crossroads demon, then what are you?"  
"A demon."  
"Funny, didn't know demons could have a sense of humor."   
Logan closed the file with more force than necessary and his tone was biting. "You're so intent on your prejudices, aren't you? Why do you insist that all demons are feeling-less killing machines?"  
"Aren't you?" The hunter snapped.  
"No. We aren't." The demons eyes flicked to black once before he blinked and they returned to that vibrant green. "Maybe some of us are the good guys."  
Julian snorted. "Good guys? You're a demon!"  
Logan's eyes flashed black and stayed that way as he stood, yanking on his jacket. "That's right, I am. Good luck on your case, asshole."  
"Oh, name calling, that's mature."  
"Oh, stereotyping an entire race based on what your group of friends tells you, that's mature." Logan mocked.  
Julian glared up at the demon, unable to come up with a proper response.  
"Check out the florist," Logan snapped as he turned on his heel and headed for the door.  
The hunter stared uncomfortably down at his cooling coffee for far too long before getting up and heading back to his hotel room.

 

"She's a witch, Derek!"  
"What?" Derek's voice was muffled through the phone and slurred from sleep.  
"The florist friend, Anna, she's a witch! That's how they're connected! They all knew her!"  
The sound of a lamp clicking on came through the phone. "Okay. Talk slower."  
"All the victims knew Anna, the florist, in high school. She had a grudge against most of them. She's a witch and she's been killing them all."  
"But what about the couple? Weren't they best friends?" Derek voice stretched with a yawn.  
"I have no idea. " Julian admitted. "But, I mean, it still makes sense right? I've been up all night, please tell me I'm right."  
"No, it makes sense, Jules. But you do not have any proof, you can't just kill her."  
Julian sucked in a breath.  
"Jules. You have to."  
"I know." The hunters voice was quiet.  
"I know you don't like it, and I know it's not fair but you have to. She'll keep killing innocent people if you don't."  
"I know, Derek." Julian snapped. "I know I have to kill her, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."  
The older man's voice softened. "Nobody enjoys it, Julian. It's what needs to be done though. You signed up for it when you became a hunter."  
"I know." Julian sounded more sure this time. "I know I'm a hunter, I know what I signed up for. It just sucks. I hate this part."  
"If you need me, I'm only a phone call away," Derek assured.  
"Right. Go back to sleep, Der."  
"Be careful, Julian."  
"I will."  
Julian disconnected the call and stared down at the phone in his hands for a long time before crawling into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I regret to announce that due to real life, I won't be completing the 20k words by the Big Bang deadline. However, I will be continuing this story. It might not be finished soon, but it will be finished!  
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta Emma and my lovely artist Mel! :)  
> And thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Julian double checked his knife was secured to his thigh before climbing the front steps. The door to Anna's house was pushed open just slightly. A tingle of worry made its way up the back of Julian's neck.  
He nudged the door open with the barrel of his gun, glancing around the darkened entryway before stepping inside.  
The door closed behind him with a sharp snap and he was slammed back against it by an invisible force.  
"To be quite honest, I was expecting you to be here sooner." Anna stepped from the corner of the room and into the light. "Hunters really aren't as smart as everyone makes them out to be."  
"I should've suspected you from the beginning." Julian hissed.  
She chuckled coldly. "I'm sure you should have dear. I should have suspected you were a hunter when we first talked. I had to follow you around town all day to find out you weren't just some FBI agent."  
"Why'd you do it Anna?"  
"Why?" She hissed, suddenly in his face. "Because they betrayed me. All of them."  
"The first victim, Erik, he was your boyfriend once. Why'd you kill him?"  
"He cheated on me. With that little cooking whore I killed as well. And the other two. She was my best friend. She knew I was in love with him and she married him anyway."  
The more frustrated Anna got, the looser her magical grip on Julian's body got.  
She ran a finger through her hair and stalked away. "She knew! She'd know for years. I wasn't strong enough to kill her when I first found out. I was saving up my grand finale for her. He walked in right as her body hit the ground. So, of course I had to kill him too."  
"Anna, they were your friends." Julian's voice was soft, persuasive as he moved away from the wall. "Friends fight."  
She turned and hissed at him again, and as she moved Julian tackled her.  
His body was slammed back against the wall, but her youth was clear in the way her magic was only forceful, not lasting.  
Julian jumped forward, knocking her out of the entryway and onto the living room floor.  
She threw him off, his cheek cracking soundly against the edge of the coffee table.  
Julian dove for her ankles and she hit the ground. He pinned her hand with one of his own and placed his gun to the side of her head. "Please don't make me kill you."  
She scoffed. "You're a hunter. Killing is what you live for."  
"I don't want to kill you." Julian sighed. "Please. Agree to come quietly. Swear it."  
She spit, saliva hitting him on the cheek. "Never."  
Julian tightened his hold on the gun. "Please? I don't want to kill you."  
She began murmuring an incantation under her breath. Julian squeezed his eyes shut, counted slowly. 1...2...3... and pulled the trigger.

Julian dropped onto a cot as soon as he entered the med bay.  
Sebastian tossed the clipboard down on to his desk. "What is it?"  
"Tired." Julian groaned. "I had to kill her."  
"The witch?"  
Julian nodded.  
"Good."  
"No! Not good!" Julian waved an arm for emphasis. "I don't like killing Seb. She could've changed."  
"Julian, I know you like to hold out hope, but you eventually need to come to the realization that monsters are evil. Witches and werewolves and shape shifters and whatever else you can think of. They're evil. They kill."  
"Not all of them." Julian insisted, covering his eyes with his arm.  
Sebastian sat in the chair next to the cot he was sprawled across. "Julian, let me check your head alright?"  
The younger hunter gave a sigh and nodded as he sat up. "Fine."  
The medical advisor shone a light in his eyes and pressed at his temples. "any pain?"  
"None. I'm just tired."  
"Did you hit your head at all on this hunt?"  
"No. I had to fight with her, but I didn't get hit hard enough that it hurt for long." Julian sighed. "I just... I know you all think monsters are horrid and they all deserve to die."  
"They do," Sebastian interrupted.  
"No! They don't. We've met plenty who are fine. There's that pack of werewolves in New Hampshire that only eat cattle. And we've all heard Derek talk about that coven of vampires he knows that don't drink human blood."  
"Seigerson's story isn't to be believed because I'm pretty sure he's' slept with every one of them."  
"Doesn't matter. If they harmed a human Derek would do what he had to." Julian insisted. "I don't want to kill them Seb."  
"Then why do you hunt?"  
"You know why." Julian voice was barely above a whisper. "I have to find them."  
"You will. Don't worry, Jules. You will." Sebastian patted his shoulder awkwardly before standing. "You look fine. You should get some sleep though. Dwight'll want a rundown of the hunt when he gets back."  
"Where's Dwight?" Julian covered a yawn as he rolled onto his side, pillowing his head on his arms.  
"Wendigo in California."  
"When did he leave?"  
"He left not long after you did. He was on his way back this morning. Shouldn't be too much longer."  
Julian nodded, jaw popping on a yawn. "Kay. Have him wake me up when he gets back."  
Sebastian ran a hand through Julian's hair. "I will. Get some rest."

*****

Light flashed slowly in his vision as Julian woke. The low murmur of voices across the med bay barely registered as he blinked blearily up at the ceiling.  
"... isn't comfortable with the killing." Sebastian's tone had an edge of anger and seemed defensive.  
"I'm aware! However he is a hunter. He knew what he was getting into." Dwight's voice was slightly more hushed.  
"I'm right here," Julian mumbled as he rolled onto his side.  
Sebastian moved toward him. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better, still tired."  
"Do you want more time to rest before we debrief?" Dwight followed Sebastian across the room.  
"No, I'm fine." Julian sat up. "How long was I asleep?  
"Around three hours." Sebastian sat next to him. "You talk, I'm going to give you a quick check up."  
Julian shrugged the med students hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine Seb. I just needed a nap."  
"Julian, let him check you over" Dwight crossed his arms.  
The younger hunter rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
Sebastian began poking and prodding him, feeling along his head where he'd had the most swelling during his concussion.  
"So, she was a witch?" Dwight crossed his arms as he watched Sebastian inspect Julian's head.  
"Yeah. Killing people who'd spited her I guess. I tried to get her to surrender but she just wasn't hearing it."  
"Did you fight her at all?" Sebastian asked.  
"She had me pinned to a wall for a good majority of our conversation. She was strong for a young witch. I've actually never met one that young with that amount of strength."  
"Anger does funny things to people." Sebastian murmured.  
Julian gave him a curious look but the other man just shrugged and got off the bed. 'I think you'll live. You should eat some dinner before bed though."  
Julian nodded. "Right. Thanks Seb."  
The former med student gave a grunt of acknowledgement from his desk before the other two left the room.  
****  
Warm arms surrounded Julian when he woke. He moaned softly and nuzzled into the warmth.  
A low chuckle sounded in his ear. "You're like a cat."  
"I'm not," Julian whined, burying his face further into the warm neck beside him.  
"If you say so."  
Lips pressed softly to the top of Julian's head and he awoke with a start.  
Twin pairs of blue eyes swam in front of his face. "Morning Cheshire!"  
"Do you to know how to knock?" Julian snapped, blushing and pulling a blanket over his lap.  
"We figured..." one twin began.  
"...you'd be sleeping!" chipped in the other.  
"So what?! You just came in anyway?" Julian asked, still blushing furiously.  
Both blond heads nodded cheerily. "There's a meeting during breakfast."  
"We figured you wouldn't want to miss it."  
"Hurry hurry Cheshire!" Both twins sang on their way out the door.

Julian's cheeks still felt a few degrees warmer than normal when he walked into the spacious kitchen. The sound of sizzling bacon and the warm scent of eggs washed over him and he momentarily thought of his parents and his childhood home.  
Shutting down that train of thought, he joined Derek at a table. "Morning."  
"Morning, Jules. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired." Julian yawned into his wrist.  
"I figured you would be. How did the hunt go?"  
Julian gritted his teeth. "Don't want to talk about it."  
Derek nodded sympathetically and passed him a plate of bacon.

Dwight cleared his throat. "Right. Now that everyone's here. I received information from our unnamed source last night."  
when he didn't elaborate Blaine inquired. "about Murdoch?"  
"Yes. We're still unsure exactly what he's planning, but he's up to something. he just kidnapped, tortured and murdered several high schoolers in Colorado, and the same thing happened two days previously in Arizona. According to our source his next target is looking like it's going to be somewhere in Texas. We're awaiting details of exactly where in Texas, but we're heading in that general direction at noon today." Dwight paused to take a sip of water. "I'm going to need three of you to come with me."  
"Sebastian seems like a good idea," Charlie offered, gesturing toward the medic. "If he's been torturing people, it seems a good idea to have someone who can help them if he's already got them."  
Dwight nodded. "Sebastian. Derek?" The former athlete nodded.  
"Kurt, you want to go as well?" Dwight asked.  
The thin man nodded once, before taking another long pull from his coffee mug.  
"Great. The rest of you hold down the fort for me? I'm not sure how long we'll be gone for. Texas is quite a drive. Any incoming cases, you guys know how to handle them. Be safe, all of you. If you think it might be a bigger issue, don't go solo. We'll contact you with updates when we can."  
As Dwight back down between Merril and Justin low conversation broke out of the kitchen.  
"Text me when you know anything?" Julian asked, feeling a tad slighted for not being invited on this trip.  
Derek mumbled his assent around a mouthful of bacon.

 

Logan entered silently through the back door. "Anyone home?"  
"Logan? Is that you?" Michelle's voice floated from the living room, followed moments later by the blond demon. "Hi sweetheart!"  
The demon wrapped his mother into a brief hug. "Hi. Is Dad around? I tried to call him and he wasn't picking up?"  
"They're in a meeting. He should be out soon, they've been in there all morning." Michelle guided her tall son over to the counter and pushed him onto a stool. "Have you been eating? You look pale."  
"Mom, I'm fine." Logan protested as she began digging through the refrigerator.  
"Nonsense. I know how you and your brother are. You'll only eat junk food for weeks if someone else doesn't cook a decent meal for you"  
Logan sighed. "Mom, you don't need to go to the trouble."  
"It isn't any trouble sweetie, you're my son. It's practically my job to feed you."  
The door to the cellar creaked open and several elderly demons made their way into the kitchen.  
"Logan! Hi there son, how have you been?" An older man clapped the blond demon firmly on the shoulder.  
"Hi Mr. Cooper. I've been well."  
"How's that mission of yours been going?"  
"Really well sir. I'm actually here to make my report." Logan accepted a mug of coffee from his mother as he continued talking with the elderly demon about the mission.  
"Met up with any of those hunters yet?" another demon, this one a woman, asked.  
"Yes ma'am. A few." Logan nodded. "Not often and not for long. They have no idea who I am as agreed upon."  
"You're keeping an eye on them though?"  
"Yes sir. Been following them all, one in particular, sir. I'm not able to quite put a finger on it, but there's something about him that's off. He's quite different from the others."  
"Watch that one." The demon women chastised. "You know how those hunters can get."  
Logan nodded solemnly. "Yes ma'am. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way for a while. I promise I'm already working on some updates so it (hopefully) won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter.  
> As always, I own nothing. Dalton, Glee, and all characters belong solely to their respective owners.


End file.
